


Hold My Heart

by werewolfsaz



Series: Young Love [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Married Couple, Modelling, Photography, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gazed at his husband and reached for his camera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this. Its been a while since I did one for this so I hope you enjoy it =)  
> Comments are as welcome as always

"Kono, a little more to the left. That's it. Now, tilt your head back. Perfect." Danny lifted the camera to his eye and fired off several shots, zooming in and out, moving around his friend to capture her at every angle. Kono had kindly agreed to be the subject of his live model project. She was perfect modelling material, lithe, beautiful and photogenic. She also had a closet full of wonderfully unique clothes that made for fascinating contrasts on film.  
"Can you hold the skirt out to either side? Yup, good. Now, when I say, flip your hair over your face then fling it back."  
Dropping to his knees, angling the camera up so that the sun was directly behind Kono, silouetting her, he adjusted the focus.  
"Now!"  
Flipping her glossy hair forward, Kono flung it back again, face to the sky, arms out, gripping her filmy skirt so the sun threw blue and green patterns on the ground with her shadown. The rapid clicking of Danny's camera as he circled her again was loud in the otherwise still afternoon.  
"That was amazing, Kono, thanks. Come on back to ours and I'll show them to you."  
"I would love to," she grinned, grabbing her bag. "But I have a date."  
"Oh?" Danny asked, packing his equipment away. "Who with?"  
"Charlie Fong."  
"But you guys broke up, what, two months ago?" Danny frowned at her, remembering the weeks of doubts and 'what ifs' she had poured into his ears.  
"We decided to try again. We're taking it slow."  
"Well then, have a good time. Come over for dinner tomorrow, we can go over the surf shots."  
Kono kissed his cheek, smiling blindingly as she skipped towards her date. Danny smiled fondly after her, waving to Charlie who was gazing at Kono like she was his personal goddess. The ringing of his cell phone pulled him away from watching them. Frowning as he recognised the number, the blond answered quickly.  
"Mr Williams-McGarrett?"  
"Yes?" Danny threw his stuff into the car, climbing behind the wheel.  
"My name is Dr Harrod. I'm calling on behalf of your husband."  
"Oh God! Is he ok? What happened?" Ice crawled through the blond's belly.  
"While on manouvers your husband was struck on the head. He has a concussion. We would like you come and take him home before we're forced to sedate him."  
"Sedate him?"  
"He insists he's fine to go back to training but he still has double vision, nausea and a screaming head ache. If he continues to attempt to leave I will be forced to do what's best for my patient." Dr Harrod sounded exasperated.  
"Tell him I'm on my way and if he's not there when I arrive, things will go very badly for him," Danny growled, throwing the car into gear.

Steve beamed as Danny stamped into his room, glaring.   
"Hey baby!" the dark haired man greeted. "I got an ouchie. Gonna kiss it better for me?"  
"The pain killers may have spaced him out a bit," the nurse smiled.  
"No," Danny sighed. "He's always like this." Rounding on his husband, the blond studied him for any other injuries and found none. Steve was making kissing noises, trying to grab Danny but failing.  
"You're lucky it's a head injury or I'd knock some sense into your thick skull. What happened?"  
"Let's just call it a hazard of the job," Steve giggled, honest to God giggled! Danny ground his teeth but said nothing. If it fell under the cursed 'classified' heading there was no way he'd find out. The doctor explained that Steve needed to stay awake for at least three more hours then Danny could let him nap, as long as he woke the SEAL every hour. There was a brief struggle to get 'grab ass' McGarrett into a wheelchair then another to get him in the car. Finally Danny threatened to stop making Steve's breakfast smoothies.  
"But Dannnnooooooooooooo!" he whined as the blond got in the car. "You make them exactly right. I'll be good."  
"Damn right you will," Danny snorted, buckling them both in. With a fond, if mostly exasperated, sigh he leant over and kissed Steve gently. "You big baby."

Danny tip toed into the bedroom, glass of water in one hand, pain killers in the other. Steve was spread across the bed on his stomach, one arm curled over his head, the other flung across Danny's side of the bed. Danny sucked in a sudden breath. With the early morning light falling across his husband's sleeping form, the play of shadows on his strong back and the bronzed highlights of his healthy skin, he had never looked more stunning. Setting the water and medication down, the shorter man grabbed his ever present camera. Moving quietly so as to not to disturb his sleeping beloved, Danny began to photograph the perfection before him. Sweeping back muscles, the strong wings of wide shoulder blades, the gentle shadows at the nape of the long neck. Focusing on Steve's slumbering face, Danny captured long, dark lashes resting on his flawless cheeks, the aqualine shape of his nose and the curve of his soft, full lips. Murmuring in his sleep, the taller man rolled over, exposing his torso and belly. Standing at the foot of the bed Danny took several shots from different angles and heights. Zooming in he snapped the way the light danced over the wash board abs, swelling pectorals and the thick corded muscles in his neck. Lowering the camera, Danny marvelled at the gorgeous man he'd married, wondering how he'd attracted such a specimen.  
"Danny?" Steve muttered sleepily, eyes blinking open slowly. Placing the camera on the bedside table, the blond retrieved the water and pain killers, forcing Steve to take them before climbing on the to give him a good morning kiss.  
"How you doing, superSEAL?"  
"Head aches a bit. Commander White gave me a few days off to recover."  
"Good, you need some rest." Danny curled into his husband, hand splayed over his heart. Steve entwined his fingers with Danny's free ones, gently rubbing their finger tips together. Danny watched for a moment before leaping out of bed.  
"Danno?" Steve called after his husband, confused. A few moments later the smaller man reappeared with several sheets of paper and an ink pad.  
"Wha?" Steve was baffled.  
"Give me your hand," Danny ordered.  
"Did I commit a crime? Because I've already been finger printed." The look in Danny's sapphire eyes made Steve obey, watching with bemusment as his husband ran the ink roller over each finger and pressed it to the paper. Then he did it to the whole hand.  
"Aw, Danno, this stuff is a bitch to get off," the taller man complained. Putting the paper and ink safely away, Danny climbed onto Steve's lap, wriggling his ass invitingly on the SEAL's rapidly hardening cock.  
"It'll come off in the shower later," he purred, bending to capture his husband's luscious lips.  
"But why did you...?"  
"Shut up, Steven. And fuck me."

***  
Jez put the tattoo gun on the table, wiping away the excess ink and blood, grinning at her handy work. Danny glanced down, grinning back.   
"Go look in the mirror," Jez offered, peeling off her latex gloves. Danny stood in front of the mirror, admiring the tattooed hand print. Every whorl and ridge was there, even the void of the burn scar across the palm.  
"Perfect."  
"Naturally," Jezabel huffed. "These project photos are fantastic, Danno. Kono and Steve make excellent models."  
"I do my best," the aforementioned man piped up, striding across the shop. "What's going on? Danny, is that...?"  
"A tattoo? Why, yes darling, it is."  
"Of a hand print?" Steve frowned. Rolling his eyes the blond grabbed his lover's right hand, holding it just above his new ink.  
"Your hand print, right over my heart. My heart in your hand, always. My heart belongs just to you."  
Steve swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, sweeping his husband into a crushing hug, scattering kisses across his face.  
"Ow! Easy, you animal, this is sore you know," Danny laughed.  
"I want the same. Danny's hand print over my heart. Please Jez?" he begged, turning puppy dog eyes on his sister-in-law. She laughed, holding her hands up.   
"If you can wait til after closing. I have actual paying customers to help first."  
"That's perfect. Come on, Danno, your turn to get finger printed." Steve grinned down at his beloved husband, eyes tracing the tattoo.  
"I always knew being with you would lead to this," Danny laughed, heading for the back room.


End file.
